Electric distribution grids are complex systems of many different components that work together to distribute electricity. In general, an electric distribution grid may include a generation point, various transmission components, transformers, and electric meters at each point of use. Accordingly, tracking physical components and connections between the physical components within the electric distribution grid can be difficult. An electric utility company may maintain electronic records of the components and connections between the components, however, the records are generally prone to errors.
For example, connections between components are often entered manually into the records and are subject to error from incorrect entries. The errors may become more numerous when, for example, field service workers from a different utility company help restore connections after a storm or other significant event. Accordingly, workers without knowledge of proper entry protocols and without knowledge of local geography are more likely to introduce errors into the records.
Furthermore, checking for mismappings within the records is accomplished by manually comparing the records against an onsite survey. This process is tedious and time consuming while also being prone to manual entry errors. Accordingly, difficulties exist with ensuring accuracy of the records against real-world circumstances.